


To be an adult

by Fogfire



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, sam wilson is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: prompt: “Look, being an adult is overrated. You have to pay taxes and people frown at you for watching cartoons in your PJs all Saturday and eating ice cream for breakfast.”





	To be an adult

Soft footsteps wake him up. He keeps his eyes closed though, listening on the steps coming closer to the bed. A small, warm hand slips under the blanket and pats his knee.

“Daddy, are you awake?”

He keeps breathing slowly, but Riley knows him too well, poking her hand into his knee bend where she knows he’s ticklish.

He jerks his knee out of reflex and she giggles like crazy, pulling herself up on the bed. “Daddy, wake up!”

“Alright, alright, Princess, I’m awake!” He groans, grabs her and throws her onto the other side of the bed with gentle force.

Riley keeps giggling and crawls back to him, grabbing his face and pulling it towards her.

“Can you do my hair?”

“What question is that?” He asks and tickles her sides, “Huh? What question is that, so early in the morning?”

“It’s not early!” She yelps through giggles.

“It’s not?” He doesn’t stop tickling her.

“No! It’s not!”

It takes them almost half an hour to get out of the bed this way, but it’s Sunday and Sam wouldn’t miss these moments for the world.

“And what would my lady wish for her hair to look like?” He asks when he follows his daughter into the bathroom.

“What does my lord offer?” Riley asks back and beams right at him when he laughs. She’s always so proud of herself when she makes people laugh, something he remembers experiencing himself when he was a kid.

“A ponytail?”

“No. Too plain.”

“Leave it open? It’s pretty curly today anyway.”

“No?”

“Hmm,” he plays with a few strands, “Do you want me to do it up in a bun?”

Riley thinks about that, putting her forefinger against her chin like she has seen adults do it.

“Like Y/N wears it?”

He smiles at that. “If you want to, sure.”

“Yes please, I want to look like an adult.”

“Like an adult, huh? Did you tell Y/N that she looks like an adult?”

“Do you think she’d take it as a compliment?”

“Well, she would understand that you meant it as one, if you’d say it, but normally it’s not seen as one.”

“Why not?” Riley looks at him through the big bathroom mirror and he looks up from her hair to smile back.

“Look, being an adult is overrated. You have to pay taxes and people frown at you for watching cartoons in your PJs all Saturday and eating ice cream for breakfast.”

She laughs at that, her voice high and sweet when she does so.

“But daddy,” she exclaims, “You’d never eat ice cream for breakfast anyway.”

“How do you know?” He asks her, “Maybe I’d want too, but I don’t because I don’t want to influence you.”

“You can’t influence me!” Riley tells him, crossing her arms to show him how serious she is, “I am too smart for that! I got an A in geometry!”

He laughs. “Yes, you did.”

He works in silence after that, pulling her hair up in two small buns at the top of her head just like she wants it.

When he’s almost finished she pipes up again.

“But we could invite Y/N to eat ice cream for breakfast with us. We could also watch cartoons in our PJs if you want that.”

He laughs softly. “It’s nice of you to offer that, but it’s Sunday and the weather’s nice. I wouldn’t want to keep you from the playground.”

“But if we invite Y/N she could come with us, right?”

“You really want to meet her today, don’t you?”

“Of course I do!” Riley tells him, putting her hands on her hips like she has seen him do, “She’s going to be my mom someday if I have a say in that matter.”

He laughs at that. ‘If I have a say in that matter’ has turned into her favorite phrase and her using it in a context like this warms his heart.

“Yes, you do have a say in this matter,” he tells her and leans down to kiss the crown of her head, “Now if you want to invite her, you can call her on the phone while I have a shower.”

“Can we pick her up for ice cream breakfast?”

“If she wants to. But make sure you ask her and not just tell her what you want, okay?”

“Daddy!” Riley looks at him with that over exaggerated expression of annoyance of disbelief she’s seen kids do on TV, “I know how to be polite! I’m smart!”

“An A in geometry,” he says with a wink, “I got you.”


End file.
